


Fit to fall

by Gyllenhaal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyllenhaal/pseuds/Gyllenhaal
Summary: Lance evaluates his role in everyone's lives, and decides to be selfish for once.Please read the tags, and at your own risk.
Kudos: 55





	Fit to fall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.

The raindrops always covered up any tears he let flee, it's fitting, he decided. His eyes were the same color as the salty ocean water he cried so much of. The very thing that brought him comfort, also brought him pain. 

But that was fitting too. The very friends that comforted him, were the ones that caused him pain in the first place. Their soft words and actions always had underlying tones, but Lance knew better. 

What made him so different from rain? Nothing. Lance was rain. Rain is created purely, then it falls and collects all the pollution it runs into. Just like lance, who absorbed every negative event like it was air, he was bound to be tainted no matter what. 

Maybe that was why he liked the rain, because it was loud enough to cover his cries but soft enough to hide his tears. It weighed heavy on his skin like the expectations that clung to him like glue. 

Glue, it's what he was so commonly called. The glue that holds us together. Honestly, glue is a lovely thing. It can hold things together for years, even if those two things don't want to be together. Glue forced things together, because it was all that he was good at. 

But there's a problem with glue, it shrivels up and disappears into nothing. Which you might find is very fitting. Because like glue, Lance is covered, he's used, he is nothing more a tool, something like a temporary fix. 

A temporary fix. It was what defined him. Lance was a temporary fix. Lance was a temporary replacement for Hunk until Pidge came around. He was a temporary pilot because Keith was always just better. A fix for the Blue Lion until Allura came and made him look a fool. 

He was a temporary fix for Allura, until her knight in shining armor came along.

Yet waves were created by the ocean, the very ones that tugs him under just like the cover of rain does. It drowns him, filling his lungs and stealing the oxygen he worked so hard to get. But it's also like a warm hug, telling him that he's okay. 

It's okay to let go. 

So that's what Lance did, he let go of the bar behind him. Standing there on a ledge that he could fall off of any minute. But the water splashing beneath him was calming, the most that was kicked up danced upon his skin before joining back in the deep below.

It almost teased him. Showing him the life that he could have if he just simply stopped fighting it.

Lance was tired of being a fix, he was tired of being something that didn't belong. He wanted to be like a raindrop, he just wanted to fall. 

And so he did.


End file.
